One and Only
by rhig122
Summary: AU - Percabeth One Shot Percy and Annabeth are the happy couple expecting their first child only to be met with tragedy. Trigger one shot dealing with infant loss. Story is based off of a song challenge.


This is a trigger one shot. It deals with infant loss and if you can not handle that, please do not read.

This story was inspired by my writing coach who imposed a challenge upon my class this week. The challenge was to take a song and bring it to life with the telling of a story by any means. I chose 'Small Bump' because I happened to be listening to it at the time the challenge was thrown at us and because I thought that this was something that would maybe evoke some emotion. Please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or any content by Ed Sheeran.**

 **One and Only**

Based off the song 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran

 ** _'You're just a small bump unborn,  
In four months you're brought to life.'_**

Percy woke with a start. His heart rate was elevated and he wasn't exactly sure what woke him in the first place. He blinked his eyes several times and tried to adjust to the dark.

Instinctively he pulled Annabeth's warm body closer to him and he watched as a small smile played at the corner of her lips. Percy couldn't help himself, he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you," She airily replied.

"I love you too."

Annabeth rolled to face him; placing her right hand on his cheek and smiling up at him. She rubbed his cheek bone with her thumb and watched as his eyes wandered over her and finally stopped at her stomach.

Percy propped himself up on his right elbow and with his left hand gently caressed the growing bump.

Annabeth smiled again. Something she had been doing a lot of lately. Percy never ceased to amaze her. Ever since she told him he was going to be a father three months ago, he had done nothing but take care of her in every way possible. Not that he hadn't done that before, but now things were done with a more gentle touch. Her needs and the baby's needs were tended to above his own and she loved him more every day for that fact alone.

She moved her hand from his cheek and quickly placed it on his own that was atop of her belly. She moved his hand over to the right of her belly button and waited. Not moments before she felt the flutter of movements that she had grown to recognize as their baby stretching.

After several moments, Percy felt for the first time, his unborn child kick. His sea green orbs widened in wonder and amazement as his baby made its presence known to him. And then it happened again.

Another push against Annabeth's taut skin made her wince. She was used to the tiny butterfly movements her child usually made but this was another new territory of pregnancy. While she was loving the fact that her body was doing amazing things by growing another human being, she hated to admit that she was a little grossed out by the whole process at the same time. These harder kicks and punches frightened her, as she knew they were only going to get stronger from here on out.

"Does that hurt?" Percy was quiet, watching and feeling every movement their tiny baby made within her womb.

"Yes and no. It's more shocking at first and then . . . and then . . ."

"Amazing," He filled in for her.

"Yes. Amazing, terrifying, painful, beautiful and everything else I feel all day long."

Percy's eye caught her gray eyes with his and smiled at her. He took his left hand and gently rolled her back on to her back, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down to her belly as she laid all the way back.

Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair and wished he would press on but changed her mind as she heard him speak.

"Hello little baby. This is daddy. I swear that I will do everything I can to protect you from the world around you."

Annabeth closed her eyes and released a sigh of pure content. She felt the baby push on her again, right near Percy's mouth and before she fell asleep, she felt his lips pressed against her belly and babe.

 ** _'You might be left with my hair,  
But you'll have your mother's eyes.  
I'll hold your body in my hands,  
Be as gentle as I can.  
But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes.'_**

"Percy, sit still, please babe. You're making me nervous," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry. I read too many things on the internet at work earlier. Things that I didn't even know were possible." He continued to bounce both of his legs frantically, while grasping Annabeth's right hand with a grip that could almost break fingers.

"You're hurting me," She breathed quietly to him and she felt his grip relax.

"Sorry."

Annabeth used her free hand and placed it on his chin, turning him so that she could look at him. "Calm. Down. Please." She accentuated each word to get her point across to him.

Percy smiled at her and leaned in as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

A door opened near them and a nurse peeked her head out and called, "Annabeth Jackson."

Annabeth grunted slightly as she stood up, the new weight added to her body making every day normal tasks harder each day.

"Come on dad, you too," The nurse called to him cheerily. "You definitely don't want to miss today!"

Percy smiled at her and quickly followed behind his wife. He honestly thought he felt his heart melt as she placed a hand on her lower back as she continued forward toward to the check in station. It was a move he had only ever seen expectant mothers do and he was now relishing in the fact that he did that to her.

Annabeth stopped, waiting for her nurse to check her vitals and weight, and caught Percy staring at her. She smiled back at him and took his hand as soon as he was close enough for her to reach him.

"Aren't you two just adorable? I love seeing happy couples in here. Now over on the scale please mom."

Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and rid herself of her purse and phone and stepped on the scale. She sighed as the nurse moved the black blocks over to their weighted positions.

"One hundred and sixty-two pounds."

"Could you not repeat that out loud," Annabeth said sadly. Her once athletic figure was slowly disappearing on her, not that she minded the reason behind that change, but she had never been heavy. Now she just felt like a cow and she generally let her emotions get the better of her as Percy tried to deal with the aftermath of her hormonal breakdowns.

Percy looked over at the nurse, sensing a meltdown coming on, and begged her with his eyes to get the show on the road. Annabeth was going to need a distraction and near instantly.

"So, do you two want to know the sex of the baby today," The nurse asked quickly as she readied a cuff around Annabeth's upper arm.

Percy looked over at his wife for reassurance but she didn't give him any. "We are still unsure. Can we decide during the ultrasound?"

"Absolutely. Follow me please." She was quiet for a few minutes as the followed her over to a large dark room. She pulled out a sheet for a drawer across the room and then pulled the curtains around the door for extra privacy.

"Okay mom, you know the routine. Pants and underwear off, sheet over you and the doctor and I will be back in a few minutes."

Annabeth nodded and waited for her to disappear behind the curtain before she turned on Percy, quickly losing the lower extremity clothing and hopping up on the bed.

Percy folded her pants for her and dropped them in the spare chair. He then threw the sheet over the top of her and pulled her in for a quick embrace.

"You know, every time we try this the doctor comes in not moments later," Annabeth breathed into his neck.

"I know. But I just wanted to see if I could talk you into yes on finding out what we are having."

Percy ran his hands up and down her back slowly, hoping she would cave. Usually this technique would grant him whatever he wanted out of her, within reason, and he was praying now that she would give in to his one request.

Annabeth slumped against his chest, her face nestled into his neck. "Fine. If it is in a cooperating mood then we can find out."

"Thank you," He whispered into her hair as he ran just his fingertips back up her back.

Just then there was a knock on the door and moments later the doctor walked in with the nurse in tow.

"Hello you two! Are we ready to see what's going on in there?" The doctor busied himself while talking by washing his hands, getting gloves on and sitting down in the chair next to the ultrasound machine.

Percy and Annabeth both nodded with smiles on their faces. It was the first time they were going to actually see their baby in 2-D and 3-D form.

"Now, the first part of the ultrasound is going to consist of me sitting in one place for several minutes and then moving on to the next spot. Feel free to ask questions and I will answer what I can for you without losing you in medical jargon. After I am done checking for abnormalities and getting your little one's vitals, we will see how cooperative baby is and then check gender. Sound good?"

The couple nodded and the doctor immediately got to work. He pulled the sheet down below Annabeth's growing bump and the nurse handed him a bottle of blue jell. He squirted a bunch on her belly and she jumped at the change in temperature.

"Sorry, new batch that hasn't been on the warmer yet. I should have warned you."

Annabeth shrugged, "It is okay." She quickly grabbed Percy's hand and he began rubbing small circles into the back of her hand and she instantly felt herself relax.

Both watched the large screen in front of them with wide eyes as the ultrasound showed their baby curled into a ball, resting peacefully.

Percy felt a tear push into the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Annabeth allowing the tears to flow and suddenly he let his fall. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

They watched quietly for what seemed like forever as the doctor checked every aspect of her womb and their tiny babe.

"Everything looks absolutely perfect. No heart defects, no cleft lip or palate that I can see, no issues with the placenta or the umbilical cord, ten fingers and ten toes. Now on to the fun stuff! Let's see if we can get baby to cooperate before we move to head shots with the 3-D!"

Percy leaned forward now and watched as the doctor tried from several different angles to get his baby to expose itself to them with no luck after thirty minutes.

The doctor quickly switched a button over on the machine and pulled out a different wand. He rubbed it around in the cold jelly and then the screen lit up with a close up of their baby.

The couple were in awe at the beautiful little face that filled the screen. Even though tiny and not a full representation of what their child would look like at birth, their baby was beautiful none the less.

 ** _'I'll whisper quietly,  
I'll give you nothing but truth.  
If you're not inside me,  
I'll put my future in you.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight and you'll be alright.'_**

Percy hugged Annabeth to him as they sat of the sofa, enjoying their Saturday night ritual of movies, pizza, popcorn and junk food.

Annabeth let her hand drop down to her bump and she gently rubbed the spot she felt the baby move.

"I don't know if I am ever going to get used to this," She said, shaking her head as the kicks became a little more powerful.

Percy kissed the side of her head and dropped a free hand down to hers. Their baby was active tonight and Percy couldn't help but smile at the movements, his heart overflowing with love for his unborn child and the woman he was lucky enough to call his wife.

Annabeth let out a tired sigh and tried to get comfortable next to Percy.

"My back is killing me already. Is that normal for eighteen weeks?"

"From what I read in your book, yes." Percy never took his eyes off the television as he responded to her question.

"You actually read something?"

"Hey, be nice! I just wanted to know what you were going through in better detail than you were giving me, so yes I read your book. It took me a while, but I got through it!"

Annabeth hugged him tightly. "Thank you," She whispered into his chest.

"For?" He looked down at the top of her head

"Being you," She said quietly. "For loving us." A small smile graced her lips as she looked up at him and Percy took advantage and leaned in for a kiss.

Annabeth broke away from the kiss first thanks to the sudden surge in activity from their child.

"Yikes," she exclaimed as she sat up quickly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, this kid is just pissed off about something." A frown crossed her face and she tried changing positions so that she could stretch her mid-section out to allow the baby to stretch more.

Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned back into the sofa, pushing her legs out toward the coffee table. She was trying to figure out what her body and baby were telling her, but she realized quickly that she didn't know. This was all new to her and fear suddenly set in.

"What if something's wrong?"

"You and the baby are fine. We just had an ultrasound last week. Remember the doctor said everything was perfect."

"I know. I'm just worried. I mean is this much movement normal? Did we do something to hurt it?"

Percy pulled her back into his lap and cradled her much like a parent does when their child is frightened.

"Don't worry so much," He breathed into her hair.

Annabeth sigh and cradled her belly in both hands. "I can't help it. I don't like not knowing what to expect."

"I know, but we just have to trust and have faith that this little one is just fine." He hugged her tighter to him. He didn't want to think that anything could possibly go wrong with something they both wanted so much.

"What do you think he will look like?"

Percy felt her relax slightly in his arms as she asked her question. "What makes you think it is a he?"

"It is always a boy in my dreams," She replied lazily.

"Which means it is probably a girl," He replied with a soft laugh. "And it will have my dark hair and your beautiful eyes."

"I think I prefer my hair with your eyes. And I don't know that I can see you with a girl."

"Why not? I would love to have another princess in the house to spoil!"

"I guess I just see you wanting to take our son to the ocean and sharing your love of all that it holds, swim meets and camp outs."

"Sounds fun, but I can do those things with a son or a daughter so your logic is flawed there my love."

"Whatever you say. I don't care what we get as long as it's healthy."

Percy hugged her to him again and he felt all of her stress disappear on the spot. "I am with you on that one."

 ** _'Oh, you're just a small bump unknown,  
You'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.'_**

Annabeth flipped through color swatches from the middle of the floor in the empty room.

"Are you sure on the color in here?" Percy's voice was strained slightly as he continued to roll the light gray paint onto the wall in front of his wife.

"Yes," she replied flatly. "I have a plan. We don't know what are having and chances are we aren't going to so I have picked out something that can go either way, and I am sure you will love it," She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And do you care to share this plan with me?"

Annabeth smiled and laid back on the floor. "You can come here and I will show you what I have picked out."

"Thank God, a break!" Percy exclaimed as he dropped the roller back into the paint tray. He wiped his hands off on a wet rag and went to sit next to his wife.

Percy instantly laid back next to her and put his right arm out so that she could use it as a makeshift pillow. He placed his left hand under his head and look up at the tablet screen she held above the two of them.

"So this," She started quietly, "is what I really like for the theme of the room." She touched the small image and the perfect little room came into focus, filling the whole screen.

"I really like that," Percy added quietly while kissing her head.

Percy took in the image and could suddenly see where Annabeth was going with the room. "So the bed on that wall, rocker in front of the window, and dresser and changing table over in that corner," He questioned as he pointed across the room.

Annabeth nodded and touched another image at the bottom of the screen. "This is what I want for the bedding."

Percy's eyes got wide as he took in the beautiful set she picked out. It suited him perfectly, just as the layout of the room complimented her perfectly. "There is so much yellow and green though. What if it's a girl? Don't you want even a hint of girlie in here?"

Annabeth giggled at his line of thought. He really was set on a girl coming into this house. She clicked on another image and the screen was filled with pink and purple star fish, seahorses, jelly fish and coral. There were hundreds of accent pieces from sheets, blankets and pillows to lamps, curtains and wall art.

Percy leaned over and kissed her again. This time taking in all that was Annabeth, from the softness of her blonde curls to the lemon scent that came from her shampoo. "It's perfect!"

"I thought so as well. I have the blue whale picked out for a boy and the purple seahorse for a girl. Are you okay with those," She asked tentatively.

"I actually like the pink starfish but which ever one you like best babe."

"Please don't leave all of the decisions up to me," She squealed.

"What about a pink seahorse? You still get the one you picked out but the color I like."

Annabeth rolled to her left slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Deal."

She then placed the tablet on the ground next to Percy and cradled her growing bump in her right hand. She didn't dare tell Percy about the cramps she was experiencing. Her book said that they were normal as long as there was no spotting or bleeding to go along with them.

The pains were low, in her pelvic region, much lower than she knew the baby was sitting at the time being. She figured it was just her hips beginning to spread as her body prepared for labor.

' _Lord keep this baby safe,_ ' she thought as she felt herself slowly start to drift off.

 ** _'And you can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet.  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me,  
For a couple weeks,  
So I can keep you safe.'_**

Annabeth exhaled deeply. Something wasn't right and she couldn't pin point what exactly was wrong. She pushed herself away from her desk and stood to stretch. As she placed her arms above her head and gingerly pulled her body upward, she was caught off guard by a sudden pain in her lower abdomen.

She exhaled again and quickly dropped her arms and waited. The pain hit again and this time spread to her back.

Annabeth sat back down and pulled out her phone. She quickly found who she was looking for in her contacts.

 **'No time to talk. Meet me at home NOW.'**

She didn't wait for a response, but just threw her phone in her purse and grabbed her keys and left her office. She made it all the way to her car without any other issues until just before she opened the door.

The pain this time started in her lower back and radiated to the front of her abdomen. She grabbed her bump with one hand and the top of the car with her other. The pain was intense and she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until the pain passed and she was able to stand up straight again.

She quickly crawled into the car and tried to keep her emotions in check. She could break down after she got home to Percy. Right now she needed to get home safely.

She started the car, not bothering to turn the radio on, driving to only the sound of what little road noise the car created along the highway.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the driveway to find Percy pacing behind his car. He was at her door before she had even turned the car off, kneeling down so that he could be closer to eye level with her after opening her door.

"What's wrong?" There was panic in his voice and she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

She shut the car off and leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck. "Something is wrong Perce. I know it," she cried desperately into his shoulder, finally allowing her tears to fall.

He hugged her tightly and prodded again for more information. "I need to know what happened babe. I need to call the doctor."

She continued to sob into his shoulder as she spoke in broken sentences. The most Percy could gather was that she was maybe having contractions.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly found the OB office in his contact list and hit call.

He waited for several minutes as the phone rang before a cheerful nurse answered. "Dr. Crest's office. This is Jennifer, how may I assist you?"

"Hi, this is Percy Jackson, calling for my wife Annabeth. She is a bit upset at the moment and can't talk but in the last hour she has had pains that can only be described by her as possible contractions. What do we do?" He spoke quickly but clearly, all while rubbing Annabeth's back in hopes of calming her down.

"How far along is she now?"

"Eighteen weeks and five days," He answered back flatly.

"Come in to the Medical Center. Enter through the ER and go to the front desk. Give them your name and they will get you up to the L&D right away."

"How worried should we be at this point in time?" Percy didn't want to ask that question but he had no choice. If Annabeth was in labor, there was no chance for their baby.

"Let's not jump to conclusions right now. Just get her here and let us assess the situation. We can't give you an accurate assessment without a full checkup."

"Thank you. We are on our way now. We should be there in roughly ten minutes." Percy hung up the phone and looked at his wife. Her sobs had calmed but she still had tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Come on babe. Let's get you in my car."

Annabeth nodded against him and let go of him, only to grab her purse out of the seat next to her.

Percy helped her get out of her car and took her hand as he opened his passenger door for her.

She slammed her door shut and pulled Percy into a hug. "I'm scared," She let out in a raspy breath.

"I know babe. I am too. We need to go though so we can stop whatever is going on."

She nodded against him and then clung to his neck for dear life as another spasm took control of her back and then abdomen.

Percy felt her stomach tighten into a hard rock and he couldn't help but think the worst. 'My child is dying,' He thought as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

 ** _'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.'_**

Percy woke with a start when he heard voices behind him. For a moment he had forgotten where he was. He carefully pulled Annabeth's hand from his hair and he slowly sat up.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Dr. Crest said quietly. He motioned with his hand from him to follow him and so Percy slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is everything okay?"

"As of right now yes. Contractions have stopped thanks to the Brethine and the massive amount of fluids we have pumped into her."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck again and looked at the ground. "How much water do I need to make sure she is getting in a day?"

"She needs at least 105 ounces a day. I would be happier with 120 after this little scare. But she is not completely out of the woods yet. She is three centimeters dilated and she shouldn't be dilated at all. I am going to release her in the morning but I want her on bed rest for the next two weeks. I only want her up to use the facilities and go from the bed to the sofa or dining table. I don't want her at work, I don't want her to have her work brought to her. She needs complete rest. I do however want to see her back here Thursday. I will need to check her and make sure that she is not progressing."

Percy could only nod.

The doctor put his hand on Percy's shoulder and started speaking again, "I am going to do everything I can to make sure that this baby makes it. I want you guys to walk out of here in four months with a precious bundle in your arms."

"Thank you," Percy croaked. He finally cracked and let the sobs take him over.

The doctor led him over to a private seating area and sat down with him. "I have been in your shoes son. I know what it is like to not know and I know what it is like to go through the pain of losing a child. I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you don't go through that kind of pain."

Percy wiped his eyes and tried to catch his breath as he said, "I appreciate it more than you know."

The doctor nodded and looked at him sadly, almost like he knew something more than he was telling Percy. "Stay here, let those tears out. She is going to need you to be her rock. It's not fair to you but that is just how this is going to play out for the time being. She is going to be a hormonal mess as well . . ."

"Because she wasn't before," Percy interjected with a slight laugh.

The doctor smiled and finished, "The meds are going to amplify that, so just be prepared. I promise you, she will not mean any of the nasty things that come out of her mouth, unless of course you deserve them, but you don't strike me as that type of man. So when you get home, plop her in front of the television and let her select the next Netflix marathon and snacks. She will thank you for it later."

* * *

Annabeth gingerly stretched. The last time she tried that the contractions started and she didn't want to jinx anything. This whole bed rest thing for two weeks was for the birds but she did as she was told for the sake of their growing baby.

She rolled and looked at the clock, 'Four-forty-two.' Her sleep had been wrecked by spending the last three days doing nothing but lying around. She had to admit though, the rest really was helping the baby.

The movements weren't as forceful as they once were and were spaced apart more, which felt a little more natural to her than the constant pounding her insides were talking before.

She looked over at Percy, who seemed to be battling something in this dreams. His face was taut, the lines in his forehead prominent. Annabeth ran her hand through his hair and she felt him instantly relax and saw the lines release their grip on his forehead.

She leaned toward him to press a gentle kiss on his lips but a sudden jolt of pain stopped her in her tracks. She grabbed her bump and sobbed uncontrollably as Percy jumped at the sudden noise.

"What? What's happened?" He was blinking frantically, trying to figure out what was going on.

Annabeth dropped flat on her back on the bed and held on to her bump for dear life. She let out a deafening scream as a spasm rocked her body.

Percy jumped out of bed and without thinking threw on his pants and shirt from earlier in the day. He scooped his crying wife up bridal style and noticed she was incredibly warm in the lower extremities. No, not warm, but wet. When he pulled her away from the bed he could tell, even in the pitch black, that she was bleeding. His worst fear was coming to life.

 ** _'Cause you were just a small bump,  
Unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there,  
But we're still unaware as why.'_**

Percy left Annabeth asleep in the bed. He needed a moment to himself, to break down and gather his emotions without letting his wife see him break. She needed him, now more than ever and he couldn't be there for her if he was a crying mess.

The past week was playing through his mind over and over again. ' _Why God? Why did you take our baby?_ ' The thought plagued him day and night, so much so that he couldn't sleep anymore. He generally passed out with Annabeth moments after their heads hit the pillow but it never lasted long for him. He was up and couldn't shut his brain off.

He walked into what would have been the baby's room and sat down in the rocker. Annabeth wouldn't step in here and he didn't expect her to, at least not right now. She needed to grieve and she needed to do it in her own way, which generally meant random crying throughout the day and a lot of avoiding him.

Percy on the other hand, had spent every night for the past week in the rocker, thinking about how he would never get to rock their baby sleep, change a diaper, pick out an outfit or just watch their perfection sleep.

He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he thought back on that terrible night.

* * *

 _Annabeth screamed in the seat as he pressed on the gas._

 _"Almost there babe. Just a few more minutes." He cried as he tried to watch her and keep his eyes on the road._

 _"I am so sorry Percy! I am sorry!"_

 _"This isn't your fault. Don't you apologize to me for anything that has happened, you understand me?"_

 _Annabeth nodded as she wiggled uncomfortably in the seat._

 _It felt like an eternity before they were at the hospital and quickly pushed into a delivery room._

 _Before he really knew what was going on, an on call doctor was directing Annabeth to push._

 _"No! It's too early. Save our baby," Percy cried._

 _"Mr. Jackson, it is too late to stop labor. She is fully dilated and the baby is already in the birth canal. We need her to get this baby out now," The doctor replied calmly._

 _Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed his fingers until he thought they were going to break. That was all it took. One push was all it took. One push and their beautiful bundle was born. One push and their world came crashing down around them like a falling crystal chandelier._

 _"Percy, check on the baby," Annabeth sobbed._

 _All he could do was nod. There were nurses and doctors everywhere in the room it seemed, making Percy confused. He followed the nurse that carried his baby over to an incubator. He couldn't help but notice how small his child was._

 _"She's bleeding out!" He heard a nurse yell. Percy wasn't even able to comprehend that she was talking about Annabeth. All he knew was that his perfect world was crashing around him._

 _Everything after that was a blur. He was ushered out of the room and led to the private sitting area again. He felt like he had only been there a matter of minutes but a doctor broke his concentrated silence an hour later from what he could tell by the clock on the wall._

 _"Mr. Jackson?" A deep male voice questioned softly. "May I sit with you?"_

 _Percy looked up to find Dr. Crest standing in the doorway to the room. He simply nodded. The doctor made his way over and sat down next to him._

 _"Annabeth is going to be okay. The on call was able to stop the bleeding and while you probably don't want to hear this right now, she will be able to have children still. Usually damage like she experienced leads to infertility . . ." He trailed off, as if trying to collect his own thoughts. "I know I made you promises and I am truly sorry that I couldn't keep them."_

 _Tears fell from Percy's eyes. He couldn't control them anymore and while a part of him wanted to punch his wife's doctor, he knew the man truly meant everything he just said._

 _Percy's voice was raspy, heavy with sorrow and his tears, "What about our baby?"_

 _The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "She's gone," He whispered to the tension between them. "It is incredibly rare to have a child born at twenty-two weeks survive let a long a child born at nineteen weeks. Her lungs just weren't ready." He paused for a moment and started again, "I have arranged for Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep to come in and take pictures for you two. You can opt to take pictures with her or just let the photographer get pictures of just her. Please do not turn this service down. It has proven time and time again to be an amazing source of healing for grieving parents."_

 _Percy was quiet. He couldn't process anything the doctor said beyond 'She's gone.'_

 _"She." He let out in a whispered huff._

 _The doctor simply nodded and stood. He held out a hand to Percy and waited for him to take it. "Come on son, your wife is waiting for you."_

 _Percy finally took his hand and stood. "Does Annabeth know?"_

 _The doctor simply nodded and then led the way to Annabeth's room._

 _Percy walked along behind him in silence trying to wipe his tears from his eyes before his wife would see him._

 _Suddenly Dr. Crest stopped and opened a door and waited for Percy to enter. As Percy entered the room, he could see Annabeth with her back facing them. Her shoulders moved rapidly and he knew she was crying._

 _"I will bring her in so that you two can have some time before the photographer gets here."_

 _Percy nodded and watched as the doctor left the room before he went to Annabeth's side._

 _He sat down on the bed in front of her and gently stroked her hair. It was like the flood gates had been opened at his touch and she openly sobbed like he had never seen before. He tenderly lifted her from the bed and pulled her into his lap so that he could hug her and reassure her that he was there for her._

 _After a few minutes of her crying into his shoulder there was a light knock on the door. Percy answered with a cracked, raspy voice, "Come in."_

 _A woman walked in with a large bag and then quietly closed the door. She tentatively walked toward the couple and sighed sadly. "I am Alice with Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep. I am here for you and your precious baby. I want to capture memories for you that will help you heal later down the road."_

 _Percy simply nodded as Annabeth began to cry harder._

 _Alice continued again, "Please ignore me and go about anything you were going to do as if I am not here. I do not want to be in your way when they bring the baby in. I know I am early but Dr. Crest told me to get here ASAP."_

 _Alice then moved to the farthest corner of the room and began to pull out her camera gear as the door opened again. This time it was Dr. Crest pushing an incubator._

 _Percy felt the air catch in his lungs and he suddenly felt like he was being suffocated. He watched as Dr. Crest gently scooped up a small pink blanket from the incubator and moved toward him and Annabeth._

 _Percy pulled a bunch of Kleenex from the table next to him and started wiping away Annabeth's tears. He wanted her to be able to see their daughter clearly so that she could remember her perfection clearly, rather than through a teary haze._

 _Dr. Crest placed the tiny babe in Annabeth's waiting hands and then silently left the room._

 _Percy could hear the click of a shutter from across the room but he was able to block out the noise, as the only thing that mattered was his small shattered family._

 _Annabeth gently stroked the baby's head, and he watched as the little bit of peach fuzz that protected her body moved under her fingers._

 _Annabeth hugged the tiny eleven inch, twelve ounce baby to her chest and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry sweet girl. I am sorry I couldn't keep you safe."_

 _Percy carefully placed her tiny hand over his thumb and noticed how translucent her skin was, veins showing, her fingers still webbed together. He looked over to her face and noticed how it was shaped just like Annabeth's, a full round face with a slight heart shaped to it._

 _Percy leaned over and kissed his daughter's tiny hand. "I love you Emma," He whispered quietly._

 _Annabeth leaned back into him, "I like that . . . Emma. Emma Grace," she replied with a small smile as she gave her daughter her full name._

* * *

Percy shook his head and tried to clear the memory from his head, but it never went away, especially as he looked at one of the images he printed out from Alice.

The shudders began to rack his body and he gave into the tears that poured from his eyes. He dropped the picture frame and heard it hit against the carpet as he placed his head in his hands and cried like never before.

He was so lost in his own sorrow that he never heard the door open, or the light footsteps that crossed the floor to him.

Annabeth leaned over and picked up the picture frame and resisted the urge to throw it across the room. One day it wouldn't hurt this much but she wasn't anywhere near that place of understanding.

She gently sat down in Percy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her chest. She felt him move his hands from his face and wrap them around her waist. She rested her cheek against the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Let it out babe. You can't always be my rock," She croaked.

Percy shuddered and shook his head. "You aren't supposed to see me like this!"

"We have to support each other. If you can't break down with me like I do with you, then we don't have a fair relationship. So you cry, grieve, and we will help each other through this."

The pair sat together, just soaking in each other's presence as their tears fell.

"One day, it won't hurt this much. One day we won't cry but smile at the thought of Emma. One day this room will be full of life," Annabeth said as she kissed Percy lightly on the cheek. "We will be okay again."


End file.
